TwiNatural
by Miss.Megan
Summary: Supernatural/Twilight Crossover. Sam and Dean are on the hunt, trying to solve the mystery of the Seattle murders but this hunt may be something they haven't come across before. What happens when these two opposite worlds collide? BxE. RxR. Crap summary..
1. The End Is The Beginning Is The End

_**Summary: Supernatural/Twilight Crossover. Sam and Dean are on the hunt, trying to solve the mystery of the Seattle murders but this hunt may be something they haven't come across before. What happens when these two opposite worlds collide? BxE. RxR. Crap summary... but give it a go. **_

**A/N: This is a Supernatural/Twilight crossover.**

**Time scale : Somewhere in Season 2 Supernatural and in Eclipse.**

**SPN EPISODES: Dead Man's Blood and Blood Lust Never Happened.**

**Yeah I know, the names crap, so any ideas on what I could change it too please review and I will be eternally grateful.**

_**Sam POV**_

_I was in a familiar hallway. It was white-no grey- and seemed deserted. I knew something was going to happen but I couldn't figure it out, I felt light and confused. I looked around aimlessly for some sort of civilisation or even just a clue to my reason as to my position. I continued walking, trying to ignore the morbid smell of over cleanliness. I could feel myself being invisibly pulled to toward a room on my right about 5 feet away, although the pull was only physical my head was screaming at me to "stop!" But I knew I wasn't going to run: I couldn't. What I saw broke me. Dad laying face down mutilated, bloody. And leaning over him was the bastard. The man- no, the disgusting, vile thing-that had ruined my life over and over and over. He smirked and I attempted to lunge, but my body was frozen I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything: I can never do anything, imaginary tears rolled down my torn face… _

"_Sam!" I could hear a distant yet familiar voice but I could not place it. _

_The demon began it's trek across the room; his smirk never faltering. _

"_Sammy!" Something was pinching my arm but there was no one there and he was getting closer…. _

"_Dude, wake up!" And I felt a pain go through my arm and…. _

I sat up startled. It took me a few seconds to absorb my surroundings. I was in a motel situated in Seattle. I remembered the pain in my arm and looked down to see it was red and slightly sore. Then, I looked up to see Dean sat there looking suspiciously innocent.

"You hit me?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged, "you were having another nightmare, were you not? I was just being an awesome brother." I snorted.

"My ass, you just wanted an excuse to hit me" His reply was a mocking shocked face.

I sighed. Jerk. "So why are we in Seattle again?"

He rolled his eyes, mumbling something about memory span of a goldfish, "you know just loadsa missing people." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard about the missing people."

"Then why are you asking? God! I thought you went to college to get educated!"

"Shut it, I meant what are _we _doing here I mean what signs are there of supernatural activity?"

"Oh. Sorry. Well there's not much to go on really, but there are no prints, no evidence, nothing at all. Some people have gone missing with no bodies recovered the bodies that have been found are burnt to a crisp. I mean we've followed up less, this could be cult work."

"Yeah, I guess but it's not very consistent and usually cults go for people that won't get in the news; junkies, prostitutes, people that won't be missed."

Dean just nodded thoughtfully. "Well we should look around anyway. Why don't you research cults or rituals or something that may be connected. I'll go see what I can of the burnt up remains." I nodded. Even though I didn't think this was a cult, I had one of those feelings. _This was going to be a hard hunt._

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

It takes a lot to scare a vampire. We are fast, strong and almost indestructible. We are high on the food chain and so for a lot of vampires 'fear' is nor a word in their vocabulary or an emotion they can comprehend.

But I am different. And it's not because of my choice to abstain for human blood or that I was a most fearful person in my human life. It is because it seems that the reason for my existence is constantly in danger and it's my fault.

_Bella. _Danger has been attracted to her since that fateful day in Biology. Me, the van, James, the werewolves; they all could have ended her beautiful existence. This fateful attraction is what I fear more than anything I ever had or will fear.

I fear that one day I won't be there to catch her when she falls.

I fear that one day she will be forcibly taken away from me and i will be powerless.

And most of all I fear that one day she will realise that this is all my fault and she'll leave me.

All these fears have just been tripled. My family has been reading about the disappearances and murders in Seattle and have come to the definate conclusion that it is the hand of rogue newborn vampires. More than one; and so close they are a high risk danger to Bella. _And I'm scared. _

Something must be done.

* * *

**A/N: So shall i continue? And if you think i should, review me some ideas that you think would be good. All used will be credited of course. **

**Also i need help with a name for the story, this is always really hard for me so i could dow with some help :) **


	2. I'm Not Dead!

I know, I know another AN, but I deleted the otherone. 

Okay, so I realise that I have not updated in forever but like I said back in September I just started college and it's kinda busy and time fulfilling. So I apologise.

In the past few days I got a couple of alerts **(thanks Esaria and ****0nykz 3yez) **and a review on my twilight one-shot and have been reminded of my duties as a ff writer**. **

I really do want to continue writing this and I will try my hardest but check out my schedule :

**Monday-Friday: leave home at 8:00 get home at 5:00.**

**Saturday: work 10 till 6**

**Sunday: work 10 till 4**

And that's without my piles upon piles of homework and sleeping time.

And so if you really want to see me continue this story ( I promise to do one chapter but continuing it after would depend on response) I need encouragement! I need someone to nag me. PM all the time and annoy the living daylights out of me till I do it.

That's just how I work.

I love you all who've reviewed and alerted I hope that you like the story.

Love lots,

_Megan_

P.S. Le gasp!! Has anyone heard about the final trailer coming out in three days? I've heard about what's in it and it sounds amazing, including a long kiss at a certain restaurant so my sources tell me.

'kay m'off to go daydream about R-Pattz. Again.

P.S.S. Depending on work load i will try and get it done this week or next. :D


	3. Downfall

**Hey, so I know I was going to have a grand update…but this chapter is tiny, minuscule, small, near to nothing. I have got this week off from college but that doesn't mean I don't have a life. I do. So I gave up 15 mins to give you this. I really hope to do some more this week but I have lots to do, college work and spending time with my beautiful friends ******** Hope you can understand.**

**This chapter is named after the song Downfall by Trust Company. It's an amazing song and it's my song of the day and I suggest you have a listen. **

**P.S this may be wayyyy off topic but if any readers watched Smallville season 7 could they please review or PM me with like a slightly detailed summary of what happened, because yes I managed to miss a whole season and now Justin Hartley's (Oliver Queen) back in it and I want to watch season 8 when it starts here in the UK. I really will love you. Forever and I'll make sure your name is on my gravestone…..? You know what I mean. **

**

* * *

**Sam POV.

I had spent hours searching on my laptop, even more hours with my head in books just looking for something, anything to do with the hunt. When I hit the 12 hour researching mark I decided to give up. There so very little that is anywhere near close. There was a guy in New England, he went round burning people to practically nothing to "rid them of their impurities," but I had a very strong feeling that this was something different. Dangerous, even for us. I mean what could possibly…..what would possibly- I was knocked out of my thoughts by Dean's loud entrance,

"So dean what have you got on the remains?"

"Not much really- it's kinda hard to do an autopsy on ashes-" I rolled my eyes, "but they did say that they find extremely low counts of blood in the remains."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, they could've been drained of blood before they died…"

I frowned. "Like a vampire, Dean?"

Dean shrugged half-heartedly, "I'm not willing to dismiss the possibility."

"Wouldn't a cult ritual be more likely?" I mean seriously I had seen a lot of things but vampire is not one of them.

"Look dude, I'm as confused about this as you, okay? But we gotta look at the possibilities here. I haven't seen much like it, cult's tend to hide the remains, bury them forever; these were found it dumpsters. I mean does that sound normal to you." I raised a questioning eyebrow at the word normal, to which he sighed,

"You know, normal for us. Anyway I think I got another lead."

"Go on then,"

"So I was talking to this cop, right? And he mentioned this small town not far from here, hikers going missing-" okay so this might be something, "and along with he disappearances there have been sightings of a giant animal, as big as a bear but not a bear."

"Have you cross-referenced it with blood drainage?"

" cross-referen--? Seriously dude, we don't need technical terms."

"It's not technical, it's correct."

"Whatever, not I haven't 'cross-referenced' it. You're the geek."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Looks like I got more work to do…

**Okay so that was more like a taster than anything. **

**Be kind, rewind. **

**Or Review :D **

**Smallville  People!!  
**


End file.
